Priestess And the Wolf
by wolfwriter101
Summary: Mai Yaramani desides to move to Tokyo after her parents vanish. She plans on moving with her Uncle hoping her life will be normal. Until she meets Akira a local boy. They become fast-friends andMai's life will never be the same when she learns his secret.
1. Book I A Fated Meeting

_**Okay here we go... So I read Creacent Moon a few months back and I wanted to write a story (why not) This story takes place at least a year after the series end. hope you like it ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 1: A fated meeting._**

"You sure you want to do this Mai?" Hiro asked me for the hundredth time.

"Yes. I'm positive, Hiro-san. I keep seeing them… I want it to stop," I replied brushing my black hair away from my eyes.

After my parents' disappearances, I see their faces when I close my eyes. It was painful but that was not the only reason I wanted too leave Kyoto… ever since they disappeared I been having these weird visions when I sleep.

_A young woman, possibly a shrine maiden, walked into a field illuminated by the full moon. She wasn't alone. As she walked into the center of the sea of green, a young man with canine ears stepped up to her and embraced and kissed her. They then begin to dance as if it was some courtship ordeal. As it ended, the two left with one last kiss before they separated with the rising sun's arrival._

"But isn't it a bit extreme to go live with your Uncle in Tokyo. I thought you liked it here with us…"

"I do. I love living with you and Ayame. But I feel so intrusive."

"What? You aren't intrusive. We're technically the only family you have left here."

"I know but the plane is about to leave and it would be bad to waste this ticket. I'll call you when I get there, okay?" I said as I ran through security and got on the plane. I heard his voice fading in the background of the many others swimming around us.

"You better!" I laughed. I was going to miss them.

Hiro and his girlfriend were my closest friends in school. Though he graduated, I stayed with him after what happened with my parents three months ago. I laughed a bit. _I wonder who would do the cooking now that I'm gone. _I knew it wasn't going to be Hiro. He was a terrible cook and Ayame can't even turn on an oven without burning the place down… oh, well guess they'll eat out every day.

The plane ride went well. I fiddled with the pendant around my neck. It was in the shape of a crescent moon with a wolf carved into the center. It's been in my family for generations, passed from mother to daughter. There was a funny legend as too how it came into our possession.

_Many years ago, there was a young shrine maiden. While most of her people worshiped the day and feared the night, she was enchanted by the moon and its calming aura. Every full moon, the maiden would leave her shrine to walk around the fields surrounding her village one day during one of these nights the woman ran into a strange young man. He had the ears and tail of a wolf. She had heard of the stories of werewolf's being horrible and destructive creatures but he had a gentle smile and a kind heart._

_They befriended each other and each night after that meeting, they would meet in the meadow and talk about their life. On the days of the full moon, they would dance together in perfect unison. The only nights they didn't meet was during a new moon, for the boy was of the lunar race, a race that was strongest when the moon was full but weak when it was new. _

_After a year, the couple began to fall in love; and though their love was forbidden, neither cared. One day he asked the maiden her hand in marriage and presented her with the pendent. She happily and gladly accepted. _

_But sadly, the day before the two were to be wed, the head priest found out about their engagement. Disgusted that the young maiden would defile herself like this, he banished her from the village with a warning: if she was to join the boy and his tribe, they would start a war. _

_She did go to her love, acting as if everything was as it should but deep down she knew what she had to do. Heartbroken, the maiden wrote a letter to her beloved and put it into his room while he was asleep. When he woke he saw the letter:_

_My Dear Wolf,_

_It saddens me to say the head priest has found out about our courtship and has banished me from my land. He threatened to start a war if I were to continue with our engagement. I did not want blood to be spilt in my name nor did I want you or your peoples to be killed for this reason. So I am going into hiding. Please forgive me. You are still my only love and I swear we will be together one day, even if it is in another lifetime. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your dear Maiden_

_Angered at the priest for banishing his love, the wolf killed the priest and the men of the shrine, leaving only the women and children. He then returned to his village to wait for his love to return. He eventually found another mate but he never stopped hoping that his priestess would return to him._

It was strange that my visions were the story. What did it mean? I knew werewolves weren't real. It was a fact my family had been looking for them for years but never found anything. _It's just a silly legend that was invented too give the women of our family false hope that they'd find 'true love'. _

The plane landed shortly after I finished my thoughts. After going through security and getting my luggage I headed out. The temperature was warm but humid as a light rain showered over the town. I took out the map and walked under the awning with my luggage, noticing just how heavy they were. _Wow, Hiro was right. I might have over packed a bit… _I managed to tumble with my baggage while trying to read the map until a strong gust of wind blew the map from my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran after it. The rain hit my skin as I tried to catch up. The paper then fell into one of the puddles in the road. Relieved I didn't have to run anymore, I was about to walk over to get it until an arm wrapped around my waist to stop me. I was about to make a complaint when a bus went flying past right where I would have been, shredding my map into pieces.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten run over," a young male voice stated, as the arm released me. I turned and saw a tall brown haired boy about my age. The first thing I noticed was the piercings. _Let's see, two on each ear and two on both of his cheeks…. Wow eight piercings. Bet those were fun to get. _

"No. I am not crazy. I was trying to get my map," I replied. _Why am I talking to a stranger? I guess did he save my life, but still, he could be a hoodlum with all those things in his face._

"Oh, why do you need a map if you live here?"

I rolled my eyes, "I just moved here. I was heading to my uncle's shop. It's called _Yaramani Mystic Supply_. Do you know where it is since my map is destroyed?"

"Yes, of course, it's a few streets down. I could show you if you like."

"That's nice of you but I don't go anywhere with strangers."

"Names Akira Yamabuki, what's your name?" He seemed nice enough quite energetic and I guess he was kind of cute…O_h, what the hell it couldn't hurt to make friends here, right?_

"Yaramani, Mai Yaramani." I supplied for him. "It's nice to meet you Yamabuki-san"

"You can call me Akira. Yamabuki-san makes me feel old man when I'm only sixteen," he huffed with a look of disgust that almost made me laugh.

"Okay then Akira-san."

"Much better. Now we're not strangers," he grinned and I gave a half smile. "Now, do you need help with your luggage? I saw you struggling with it earlier."

"That would be helpful, thank you." He then went and picked up my bag with an alarming ease. "Damn, you're pretty strong, aren't you Akira-san?" He nodded and we began walking.

"Where did you move from Mai?" he asked in a warm tone.

"Kyoto," I replied.

"Why'd ya move alone?" I shrugged. He was cute and all but I wasn't going to tell him my life story.

"Just felt like a change, I guess."

"I bet you're going to miss your parents, huh?" he asked and I tried to hide the flicker of pain that flowed through me.

"Yeah. I will. What about you Akira-san? I doubt you're from here originally."

"Yep. I come from a village in the north but I moved here with a few friends. I work at a bar called _Moonshine_. You should come in one day. It's pretty cool."

"That would be nice, I guess…" I said. _Is this boy asking me out? Naw… he's probably trying to be nice_, I thought a little embarrassed.

"Great! I hope you can come by soon then," he grinned. "Oh, and here we are," he said as we stopped at a store with a bunch of stars on the window with the gold words _Yaramani Mystic Supply_ in big, wavy cursive.

"Wow, we got here faster than I thought. Thanks Akira-" But I turned and noticed I was just talking to my suitcase. "Akira-san? Where'd he go? I was going to thank him for helping me… oh well, maybe I can thank him later…" I walked inside and see my balding uncle sitting at the counter doing a Sudoku. "Hey Uncle Toraki, it's great to see you!" I yelled to get his attention. Toraki was my dad's younger brother. They started this shop together before he met my mom.

"Oh Mai, glad you're here," he said glancing up from his game, "Did you make it okay?"

"Yeah a boy helped me carry my luggage and showed me the way."

"Oh, really? What was the boy's name?"

"I think his name was Akira Yamabuki. Do you know him?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. Never heard of 'im," he looked back down at his game, losing interest in the conversation.

"Oh, okay…" I replied in disappointment. Then I realized something, "Oh no! I better call Hiro-san! Uncle, where's the phone?"

"There is one in your room upstairs," he supplied helpfully, pointing to the stair way.

"Thank you!" I ran up the steps, going about two at a time. I was already up the stairs and barely heard my uncle add, "It's the third door to the right!" I found the room easily after that. It was a bit plain but I could fix that when I unpacked. I dialed his number and waited. By the third ring, I heard a voice answer.

"Naramoshi residence."

"Hiro-san, glad to hear you."

"Mai…? Oh guess you found your Uncle's huh?"

"Yep and on the way I met this strange boy."

"A boy; what was his name?" Hiro-san inquired.

"Akira Yamabuki." I replied.

"Is he cute?" He would always ask me if I had found a boy I met that was cute.

"I guess, but he had a bunch of piercings though. I think I counted eight."

"I didn't know you had a thing for guys with piercings…" he noted which caused me too blush.

"Shut up! I don't have a thing for guys with piercings okay! He was just a really nice guy who helped me find my uncle's store."

"Yeah right," he challenged.

"I swear I'm telling the truth but the strange thing is that when we got there I turned to thank him and he was gone."

"You sure you didn't imagine him?" he asked.

"Totally sure. He carried my bag for me. Besides why would I make something like that up?" I questioned with my voice revealing annoyance.

"Alright, I get it. I'm being mean aren't I. Just calm down, I'm sure you'll meet your mystery guy again," I heard that cocky smile in his tone.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right. You my luck isn't that good."

"Oh so it would be your lucky day if you found him again?" he laughed as he heard my scoffs on the other end.

"You're crazy, you know that. Coming up with such ideas," I muttered, though my face did turn a bright red.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave alone and talk to you later. Ayame and I are going out for dinner."

"Oh, okay talk to you later bye." I hung up and sighed with the thought, _Why do I have a feeling my life is going to get more complicated?_

…

I should have stayed to make sure she was going to be okay but when I looked at the time, I knew I had to bolt before I got into trouble… didn't work out that great.

"Where did you disappear to Akira? I was looking all over for you," Mitsuru grumbled.

"I was helping a girl find her uncle's house," I replied.

"Oh. I thought you were chasing cars or something," he teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Mitsuru. At least I can swim," I rebuked.

"Whatever…" he grumbled as we walked back to the store where Miharu was waiting outside.

"Hey, Miharu. How was school today?" I asked.

"It was good. We heard that we're supposed to get a new student tomorrow from Kyoto, too." _Kyoto__? Didn't Mai say she was __Kyoto__? _"Hey Akira, you okay?" she asked me and I snapped back out my thoughts.

"Yeah but I think I met the girl you're talking about today. Did they say what her name?"

"I think her last name was Yaramani."

"Huh, then I did meet her. She seemed to be on the quiet side though," I reply. "Hey, I have an idea! Maybe we can all introduce ourselves and try to make friends with her. It would be nice of us since she's new here."

"Sounds like fun. It's been a bit boring after we found the Teardrops a few months ago," Nozomu said. "And I can't wait to charm the new girl. Was she pretty?"

"Yeah but she didn't smile much though. She must really miss her home town. So… maybe we can cheer her up!" I said as my ears go up and my tail wagged in excitement. With a unanimous agreement we walked over the store. Right outside the shop was Mai sweeping the sidewalk and humming. "Hey, Mai. Whatcha doing?" I asked as her head snapped up to see.

"Oh, it's you Akira-san. You disappeared before I could say thanks," she said, looking a little surprised to see me and the others behind me. "Are these your friends?"

"Yep," I grinned, going over to each one as I introduced them, "This is Nozomu Moegi, Misoka Asagi, Mitsuru Suou, and finally this is Miharu Shiraishi."

"Nice to meet you all," she bowed her head respectfully. She looked back to us and her faced then changed to one of curiosity. "But, why are you all here? Do you want to buy something?"

"No. We are wondering if you want to celebrate your first day in Tokyo at the _Moonshine_," I replied.

"Oh. Really?"

I nodded and Miharu added, "You're going to the same school I'm in. Since Akira met you, we all figured you wanted to have some fun and get to know some people. We thought it would make it an easier for you to get used to it here."

"Um… okay, that would be great but I have to ask my uncle first, if that's okay with you?"

"That's great!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm but I had to stop myself from transforming. Didn't want to freak out the poor girl. And with that she went inside.

"You're very excited about this girl coming along with us, aren't you Akira?"Misoka stated.

I turned a little pink, "Well, yeah. I mean, we get to have another friend. Why wouldn't I be excited?"

"You do realize that we have to be careful though. Humans aren't supposed to know we exist."

"I know. It's just, I've got a good feeling about her…" Mai came out right after I said that.

"He said that would be fine but I had to be back here before eleven."

"Cool. We'll make sure you get home on time. Come-on!" I linked arms with her and dragged her along to Moonshine. I had the feeling we were going to be good friends.


	2. Book II Making New Friend's and Foe's

_**Chapter 2: Making new friends and foes**_

How did I get myself into those situations? Not that this wasn't fun with everyone but usually I avoided large groups of people. "Hey, you haven't touched your food. Don't you like it?" Akira asked me while I was in a daze. I snapped back to the real world.

"Oh the food is great," I lied… I hadn't even tried it yet. "Just not used to someone cooking for me… you see where I lived with my parents, I usually handled the cooking."

"You like to cook?" he asked. That little slice of info seemed to excite him more, which was hard to believe since the boy always seemed to be on a sugar-high…

"Yeah. Kinda I watched a lot of the Food Network back in Kyoto."

"Oh cool I guess that's something we have in common!" Wow this boy was excitable. I was worn out just watching him… and did he really have to get so close?

"Akira, you're making the girl unconformable," Miharu scolded.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though, Miharu-chan."

"You don't have to be so formal, you know. Not around us anyways," Nozomu told me with a dashing smile. He seemed to be a foreigner since he had blonde hair and blue eyes, but he didn't struggle when speaking the language nor did he have an accent. But he sure tried to be a charmer…

"Sorry force of habit." I said a little embarrassed. To be honest, this was the most fun I had in years. They all seemed to be really friendly well… except for Mitsuru who always seemed a bit distant and angry for some reason. But Akira said he was like that to everybody except for Miharu, a noticeable thing since the two were in a deep conversation. But it was pretty quiet since everyone was eating what Akira cooked, except for Nozomu who only seemed to eat soup and drink juice. Must not like solid food that much…

"Well, it would be good habit to get over, you know. After all, we're all friends here, right?" _Okay. I don't know if Nozomu is being nice or flirting with me? Maybe both… _I thought exasperated.

"Alright, Nozomu, I will try." I went back to brooding a bit and started eating. It was amazingly good… I had to remember to ask Akira for the recipe later… "Say um… Misoka right?" I asked the short guy with huge round rimmed glasses and shoulder length black hair.

"Yes, Ms. Yaramani?"

"How long have you guys lived together?"

"Awhile… why do you ask?"

"I just was curious. I mean, they would let a little boy and a bunch of teenagers live alone? Seems unlikely to me…"

"Little boy?" he questioned in an offended tone. "In actuality Ms. Yaramani, I'm twenty-two, thank you very much."

"Oh, my apologies. It's just you are kinda of short—I'll shut up now." I muttered when he glares at me.

"Besides," Misoka continued, "we do have a mentor to look after us… Oboro owns the bar and allows us to stay here."

I then heard a man's laugh as Oboro came into the room, "Yes. We've all become a sort of family here as well."

"I see. It sounds like it…" I looked at the time and stood up, "It's getting kinda late. Maybe I should get home…" Next thing I know Akira is right beside me. _Wow, the boy's fast. I could've sworn he was on the other side of the room a second ago? _

"I'll walk you home. It's dangerous walking around at night."

"Tha-that's okay, Akira. I walked around Kyoto at night all the time."

"This isn't Kyoto though," he stated as he got close again. I prayed to the spirits that I wasn't blushing.

"Okay, I guess… if you insist." I said as we walked out we walk in an awkward silence. I cleared my throat and broke the stillness. "Thanks, by the way… I had a great time."

"Glad to hear it! It's always good to have friends around to make the transition easier." He stated in a cheerful tone. Had to hand it too this guy, his personality was infectious.

"I guess so…" I smiled.

"Hey you smiled!" he said as if it was a surprise. _Yes, I smiled. Just because I don't smile all the time doesn't mean I can't smile._

"Why do seem surprised?" I ask in an insulted tone.

"Oh, sorry. It's just you seemed sad about something… You know, you can tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone." I looked to him in shock. Part of me wanted to tell him, and the other want me to give some retort but his eyes were so intense and sincere…

"My parents disappeared three months ago. I've been living with friends since then." I mumbled after a deep breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that… I lost my parents to when I was a kid."

"Oh dear, Akira…" But he interrupted me.

"Miharu lost her parents too, and Misoka lost his mother. Oboro has been like a father to all of us."

"Yeah, I could tell… you know Akira, there's something different about you from other boys." I noted. He looked to me with surprise.

"Really, what's different about me?" he asked, almost nervously.

"Well, first off I never met a guy who likes to cook," I chuckled, "and… I've never been able to talk to someone so openly before. It feels nice." I said blushing a little as my eyes looked at the ground. I glanced up to notice we had reached the shop. "We'll see you later, Akira, bye!" I called as I ran inside, taking a look back to see Akira grinning widely, waving me good bye. I could have sworn I saw a bit of pink on his cheeks… was he embarrassed by what I said?

I closed the door behind me and saw Toraki busy looking at some strange orange stone. "What are you looking at Uncle?"

"I don't really know… I found it a few days ago. All I know that it is very valuable," he mumble, looking at the stone from different angles as if he'd find a sign of what the gem could be. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I had a blast. They are all very nice."

"Hiro called awhile ago. He was wondering where you were. When I said you gone somewhere with some new friends, he seemed surprised."

"Why is it so surprising that I made friends?" I questioned.

"I guess it's because you've been so introverted since…" He stopped himself.

"Oh, I guess that would be a good guess as to why…" My voice drifted to a hush as I headed up the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower and call Hiro before I go to bed. Night, Uncle." I called. I got into the bathroom and removed my clothes and take off my pendent. _Today was a strange day. _I thought to myself, letting the warm water of the shower run down my body. _First I meet Akira and then he brings a whole swarm of his friends. Well, at least I won't be so alone in this new town but there is something about Akira… I can't put my finger on it but I know he's different. _I eventually stepped out of the shower and put my night clothes on along with my necklace. I yawned as I went into my room and I called Hiro back.

"Hey, Mai. Glad you're back. I heard you met some people over there?"

"Yeah." I sighed, "You were right. I ran into Akira-san again."

"You mean the guy with the piercings?"

"Yep but you get used to them after awhile."

"You do seem to like this guy…" he commented in a digging tone.

"He is just a friend, Hiro-san. I mean, I just met the guy. Oh, and guess what? He actually can cook."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense Hiro-san, but you can't cook too save your life."

"So. I'm a guy. Normal guys don't cook!" he declared.

"Did you really just say that? That is very sexist of you Hiro-san!"

"Sorry! But you do not have to yell," he groaned and I think he was rubbing his ears.

"Alright, good night Hiro-san. I need to get to bed. I've got school tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to you later Mai!"

"Yeah bye." I hang up and gave another yawn. I hopped into bed and drifted asleep.

…

Getting up was hard. I moaned and slammed the alarm clock. _S__o tired... _I get up out of bed and put on the uniform Uncle had left me. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Uncle up and looking at the same stone again. "What is so interesting about that stone, Uncle?"

"I don't know… I just can't stop looking at it," he muttered as I grabbed an apple.

"If you say so… See ya later Uncle!" I yelled as I ran out into the autumn air. It was chilly but I was used to that. As I walked I noticed Miharu. "Hey, Miharu-san!" I called as I ran up to her.

"Oh, hey Mai. Excited about going to a new school?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I'm nervous, I guess you can say."

"That's normal. You know, being nervous I mean."

"I guess so." I get enough courage to ask her something. "How long have you known the guys?'

"Awhile, I helped them with something's and I lived there ever since."

"Oh what did you help them with?"

"A few things... let's just say it's a long story."

"Okay…" I say as we walk into school then as soon as we walked into the building Miharu was swarmed by a bunch of girls.

"Hey Miharu give me some luck!" a girl with long black girl asks. The girl then notices me.

"Oh who are you?" she asks. "I don't remember seeing you here."

"Oh this is Mai Yaramani she's the student from Kyoto."

"Nice to meet you." I say in a shy voice. I hated being the center of attention the girls eventually dissipate and I ask. "Why did they ask you for luck?"

"Oh apparently I have the ability to bring good fortune to the people who touch me."

"Weird…" I say.

"Weird is the word." She says "I will see you later Mai bye." And she heads for her class. School was… well it was boring and tiring but thankfully I managed to survive. Eventually school ended and I was heading home or I was going to?

…

_You know Akira, there's something different about you from other boys__. _I knew she couldn't have meant that she thought I was a werewolf… She couldn't have known, could she? _No, she couldn't know but I wonder…_

"Hey Akira, can we get some food here!" Mitsuru yelled.

"You know, you could get your own food." I grumbled, my thoughts giving me a headache.

"But you are the only one that can cook."

I stuck my tongue out at Mitsuru as Oboro walked in. He noticed me rubbing my temples and stated, "You've been distracted a lot lately. Akira, is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking…"

"Oh."

"And no, it's not about Keiko. I'm happy for her." They all think I'm depressed about her going with that other guy but I was fine with it. She deserves to be happy. "I think I'll go out for some air." I mumbled, walking out.

It was chilly today but it was late November, so it was expected. I jumped on the roof and checked the time. _Hmm… Miharu should be getting out of school. I wonder…_ I ran from roof to roof and noticed that Mai was one of the first ones out but she was stopped by a young man. I was curious so my ear popped up and I tried to listen in on the conversation. She seemed to know this boy.

"Oh Hiro-san… Why are you here?" she asked.

"Job interview," he answered a bit too quickly. I didn't believe it. The answer sounded too rehearsed.

"In Tokyo?" She didn't seem to believe him either.

"Yup, and I wanted to check on you."

"Hiro-san, I don't need to be checked upon. I can handle myself," she muttered with annoyance. "Plus, I can't believe you left Ayame alone. Isn't she pregnant?"

"Three months."

She sighed and said, "Okay, but you better get back to her soon. Well, I got to go promised Miharu that I would come over to do homework. Bye." She then ran off while the man had a frustrated look come across his face. The man Hiro then took out his cell-phone.

"The object got away," he said into it.

"What? We need the girl to find the Suncrysts," an icy voice spoke from the receiver. A chill rain down my spine from the sound of the voice. Who were these guys?

"What does Mai have to do with them?" Hiro demanded.

"The Suncrysts were created to counteract the Teardrops of the moon. They were taken by the priestess when she left the shrine. The girl carries her blood. She might be able to detect them."

"And if she can't?"

"Then we will release her and seal her memory. No harm done at all," the voice explained.

"Alright, I will try again." Hiro said hanging up with a sigh, "If the woman wouldn't have fallen for that mutt this would have never happened." With that the man began to head the same way Mai did. I noticed his tattoo a pentagram with an inverted triangle. It had to be the sign of a cult. I used my phone to take a picture of it and ran back to the bar.

"Misoka, are the girls here?" I asked as I busted through the door.

"Yes. They are upstairs. Why do you ask?"

"I think we might have a new conspiracy on our hands," I muttered.

"Oh?"

"What do you know about something called a Suncryst?"

"The Suncryst… why?" he asked.

"What are they?" I demanded. "It's important. I think something bad might happen we don't figure this out."

"Alright calm down, Akira. They are the counterparts of the Teardrops, containing the power of the sun. They disappeared around the same time as the teardrops did."

"What do they do?"

"They have the power to nullify the power of the Teardrops making both useless. But if used with the Teardrops, they can boost the power tenfold. Now, what's this about?"

"Well… I think we have people trying to do the find the Suncrysts. I doubt it's for good. Some guy showed up at Miharu's school. I think he was trying to get Mai to come with him willingly but she left to meet up with Miharu here. He then called someone on his cell… whoever was on the phone him thinks Mai might be able to inform them on the Suncrysts location. They mentioned a legend that I was familiar with because it was one told by my people."

"A legend?"

"The Priestess and the wolf. It's about a human woman falling in love with a werewolf."

"Like the Princess and the demon?"

"Yes, but she was banished when the head priest found out about their relationship. The wolf then killed the men of the shrine in vengeance."

"And what does Ms. Yaramani have to do with this?"

"They seem to think she might be the descendent of the priestess of the legend, I guess."

"Hmm… if this is true we need to keep an eye on the girl."

"Couldn't we just tell her like we did Miharu?"

"No! We do not know if she really is what they think she is. Until we can be completely sure, we will not show her our true identities."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Miharu asked.

"Oh, Miharu. Where's Mai?" I asked.

"We finished up our work a lot faster than we thought we would, so Nozomu offered to take her home," she explained. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"We will," Misoka replied. "Please gather everyone who is here though. This is something that must be told to everyone."

Fifteen minutes later, we were all gathered and Misoka debriefed us on the possible situation. Oboro then left to tell the Moon Emperor about the possible danger. After a half hour, he returned with one simple order. "Gather the Suncryst before the enemy does and bring them to the Palace of the Moon for safekeeping."

Oh, boy… it looked like the fun was about to begin.


	3. Book III

**Hey People here I am iwth another chapter of PatW! Sadly this'll be my last chapter before I go to to Basic Training... But hopefully I might have a chapter of RoL (My Sly Cooper story) Before I go.. Oh and does anybody know what the names are of Miharu's friends and the Moon Emperor? don't feel like going back through the entire Manga**

**Well Hope you enjo!**

_**Chapter 3: A Light in the Night**_

"I hate school sometimes…" I muttered tiredly with a sigh. It had been about a month since I met Akira and the others… and I was glad to have met them; to have them as friends in this place.

"Well Mai, it could be worse." Uncle Toraki noted, reading the paper instead of being absorbed in that strange orange stone for once.

"Easy for you to say," I huffed. "They make these skirts way too short!" I yelled trying to pull it down a little. I pulled on my coat, looked at the time and realized, "Oh no. I'm going to be late! Bye, Uncle!" I called to him and ran out the building, barely hearing his shout.

"Oh Mai, I'll be leaving for Nagasaki and won't be back for a few days! Maybe you can stay with that Miharu girl so you won't be alone!"

"Oh," I ran back really quick and replied, "Okay. I'll ask her later, Uncle. So, bye, again." I then kept running, going through puddles and avoiding other people. It was raining again. Cold, icy, chilly rain left a mist on my face and legs, making them feel numb _Man, I miss Kyoto. It was never this cold…_

"Darn… I'm so tired," I mumbled as I slowed down, trying to warm up my face. I hadn't been sleeping well ever since I met Akira. My visions had become more frequent and vivid. "Oh well… I'll get used to it… I guess I got used to it last time."

"Hey Mai!" a voice suddenly rang out. I tried to turn around to see who it was but I turned too fast making me to lose my balance on the slicked over sidewalk. Thankfully, somebody caught me before I could hurt myself. "You okay, Mai?" I looked up to see a familiar pierced face.

"Ak-Akira, wha-what are you doing here?" I asked as the boy helped me to my feet.

"I was getting some stuff for dinner," he said motioning at the grocery-bags in his hands. "I just happened to see you running and decided to say hi."

"And about gave me a heart attack," I muttered grumpily. He laughed at that. "Oh, where's Miharu? I haven't seen her yet this morning…"

"She isn't feeling well. Has the flu, I think. But she'll get better soon enough," he said, mostly to himself. He must have been worried about her.

"Oh… I'm sure she will. But, um… then can I ask you something, Akira?" I managed to start.

"Sure, what?"

"Well… my Uncle's heading for Nagasaki for a few days and he wanted me to ask Miharu if I could stay with you guys for a bit…" I said shyly, looking down at my feet as a faint pink came across my cheeks. _Why am I blushing? It's only Akira. _He looked a bit surprised but he recovered quickly.

"Sure. That'd be great!" He exclaimed happily, though that was normal thing for him. He was always happy.

"I'll have to go home and get some stuff though."

"Oh… okay then. I'll meet you after school lets out. Bye, Mai." He gave me a smile and ran off… really, really fast.

"Whoa, that boy can move…" I muttered as I kept walking and realized I was closer to the school that I thought I was. _A few of Miharu's friends are defiantly different…_ I thought I myself as headed through the gate to the school.

"Oh, hey Mai, where's Miharu?" The girl with long black hair who asked Miharu for luck asked.

"Um… I heard she had the flu." The girl looked devastated.

"Oh no I was going to try out for track today! I need her luck!" I winced a little at how high her voice got. _I forgot to mention that her friends can also be a bit crazy…_

"Er… I have gym when tryouts are going on, so maybe I can help you." I said, trying to comfort her she suddenly went starry-eyed.

"Really Mai…? You'd do that for me?" She asked as she gets right up to my face_. Seems like Akira isn'] the only one who ignored the personal space rule._ _Great, just great!_

"Su-sure. I'd be glad to help but can you give me some space… please?" I asked as she backed off.

"Okay see you at tryouts!" She called as she ran off to class. _Whew. People are so hyper here in Tokyo._ The day passed by as it normally would though I did notice that a girl with dark hair had been watching me almost all day.

"Hey, who's that?" I asked one of the other girls.

"Oh, that's Keiko," she answered. "She's good friends with Miharu but she's kinda weird."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Don't know. She's just weird… but you know you two look a lot alike." That caught me by surprise. I don't think I look anything like her.

"I do?" I asked as with my head tilted to the side.

"Yeah; I mean you both have the same hair color, like the same exact shade of black. You're about the same height but your eyes are slightly lighter than hers."

"Oh…" I said, zoning out a bit as I stared at the board and listened to our teacher drown on. Soon it was gym and I looked to the tryout people. The girl from earlier gave me a smile and I[weakly smiled back. "Please let her do well," I muttered as I gripped my pendent.

I could have sworn I felt heat underneath my fingers. I opened my hand in surprise. _Huh, I could've sworn…_That's when the whistle blew and the students started to run. The girl started out in last place suddenly overtook the others and finished first. She then ran up to me and grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Oh thank you Mai! I swear I felt like I was going to do terrible and then I saw you and I wind up coming in first!"

"Oh, uh… I doubt I had anything to do with that. You did it yourself." I managed to pry her off of me. "Now how about you join the other people who made it?" She grinned, thanked me again and ran off to be with the others. I slipped away to take a shower and change in peace].

_Glad she made it but why did she thank me? I just stood there. I mean yeah my pendent heated up a bit but I doubt it meant anything. _I sighed as I finished up and the other girls came in. _One more class to go!_

And that class seemed to last forever! But when it was finally over and I felt so relived walking out to freedom. Then I saw Akira waving at me from the gate of the school. I smiled and headed over to him. "Hey Akira."

"Hi Mai! Let's go get that stuff shall we?" he asked as we head off to the shop. True to Uncle's word, he wasn't there. I quickly unlocked the door and we stepped in.

"Okay I'll go get my stuff. You wait down here." I run upstairs into my room. I grabbed some posters of bands I like and some other knickknacks. I grabbed my sleepwear and clothes for after school. I stuffed all of my things into my backpack and walked down to find Akira toying with Uncle's orange stone.

"Hey put that down!" He dropped it in surprise. The stone bounced on the floor towards me. I sighed, "Sorry for startling you. I just don't know what this stone's all about but I'm sure my uncle wouldn't want just anyone messing with it." I bent down to grab it and as soon as I touched it a beam of energy filled the room. "Gah!" I screamed as I cover my eyes. The light went dim and when I opened them Akira was nowhere to be seen. "Akira? Akira where did you go?" I called and I heard his muffled voice.

"I'm in the hall. I have to use the bathroom. where is it?" W

"Um… third door to the left. Don't take too long, okay." I muttered picking up the stone again. It was still glowing and warm to the touch. _How strange._ I dropped it in my pocket. _Maybe Mr. Kurosaki knows what this is?_ I found a seat in Toraki's chair to wait for that hyper boy to get out of the bathroom.

…

"Wow, that was way too close," I muttered as I manage to fit into the tiny bathroom. Tough considering that I was in my wolf form. After couple of deep breaths I was able to calm myself enough to change back. "Hey Akira, are you alright? You've been awhile," Mai's voice rang out.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said flushing the toilet. She seemed impatient as I walked into the store front.

"'bout time," she muttered grumpily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she sighed putting . "I was just thinking Mr. Kurosakimight know what this stone is."

"I say he would. Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and ran out the door. She didn't seem expect it and I was practically dragging her along.

"Hey Akira slow down!" She ordered and stopped a bit frustrated but also apologetic.

"Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes."_But I really want to go fast so I can find out what was going on with that stone. _That's when the idea came to me, " Hey Mai, close your eyes for a second."

She gave me a strange look, "Why?"

"Just trust me okay. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

She shrugged and closed her hazel eyes, "Alright, now what?"

"Now hold on and keep your eyes closed, kay?" I asked picking her off the ground. I felt her nod against my shoulder. I peeked to make sure her eyes were still closed. I grinned then begin running towards the Moonshine. As I begin to run, I could feel my blood pumping and my body wanting to change. I could also feel her grabbing hold of me tighter in shock. I grinned wider as the air rushed through my hair. _I love going fast!_ After a few minutes we are outside Moonshine. I made sure there was no fur on me and I said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

"Whoa! How'd we here so fast? No way you ran that fast… did you?" she asked confused.

"You'd be surprised what I can do," I smiled as we walked in.

"Hey Mai!" Nozomu called to her with a wave. She waved back and returned his smile with ease all though she had a bit of pink on her cheeks. "What are you doing here? What's with the bag?"

"My Uncle left to Nagasaki for the week. He agreed with me staying here so I won't be alone… if it's no trouble…"

"Oh no, Ms. Yaramani. You are welcomed here. Nozomu here will show you your room; won't you, Nozomu?" The vampire was on his feet at that instant.

"Of course. Come with me Mai." Nozomu said as he linked his arm under hers.

"Wait! I want to show you something, Mr. Kurosaki." She stated as she reached in her pocket.

"You can call me Oboro, dear. What do you want to show me?" he asked as she opened her hand with the stone.

"This. Do you know what it is?" She asked and he looked to me in shock.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'll look at it." He said with a smile and shooed her off to Nozomu until she nearly walked right into Mitsuru.

"Hey, watch it, girl!" He grumbled and she glared back.

"Me watch it? You nearly ran into me!" She replied back calmly and walked with Nozomu upstairs but then she stopped and asked, "Oh how's Miharu?"

"She's doing better. I say she'll feel well enough to go for school tomorrow," Mitsuru replied as nice as he could. She smiled with relief and continued up the stairs with Nozomu.

"So what's wrong Oboro? Do you know what that is?" I asked him. He nodded calmly.

"I'm going to contact the Moon Emperor. I'll tell you and the others after Ms. Yaramani goes to sleep." With that he calmly left the room I gave a sigh and went to the kitchen to cook for dinner.

After a few hours of laughs and food, Mai finally went up to go to take a shower and go to bed. After making sure she was in her bed asleep, we met down in the bar excluding Miharu. She went to bed the same time as Mai did. "Now… I'll tell you what the Emperor told me." He looked right to me at that.

"What?" I asked.

"You remember asking about the Suncrysts, right Akira?" I nodded. He sighed, "That stone was one of them."

"What! Then those guys Akira mentioned are wrong. If that girl can't find a stone in the same house as she is, how can she help us gather them?" Mitsuru demanded.

"Because it wasn't active." I muttered. They looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Akira?" Misoka questioned.

"I mean when I touched it, the stone felt like a normal stone but after she touched it the stone glowed and I was forced to change. Thankfully I managed to get out of the room before she saw me."

"Oh, so the stones are dormant. That means that not only can she find them, she can make them work," Nozomu said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"It seems so. Now, I took the stone to the palace. They are putting it with the teardrops. The Emperor said the energy increased drastically when they placed together. I guess the legends are true; if the stones of the Moon and Sun are returned together, all life shall prosper and we can truly a life with the humans."

"Why would we want to live with humans?" Mitsuru grumbled.

"Because they, like us, live on the Earth and have just as much a right to live here as we do." Oboro lectured. "Now get some sleep , we have a long road ahead of us," he ordered as we all headed upstairs

_Well... looks like things are going to liven up. I can't wait but who are those guys who want the Suncryst? _I asked myself and shook my head. _Ah, no worries. I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough. _


End file.
